Akon, Zion and Hinder Oh my
by AgentOklahoma
Summary: Dean's been disappearing every now and Sam's been getting worried. crappy summary, warning, Cas/Dean. it's actually alright for one of my things.
1. Akon, Zion and Hinder Oh my

Akon, Zion and Hinder; Oh my

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I wish I did, but so does every other fan.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the motel room of some city that now had one less monster to worry about. The brothers were waiting to blow off some steam, the stress of the oncoming apocalypse wearing their patience thin. Dean of course, was the first to leave.

"I'm going out. I'll see you later." Dean said quietly, muttering something else under his breath that sounded a lot like 'damn late, ass.' and walked out the door, before Sam could mention that Dean had left the keys behind. Sam was too bored and tense to worry about Dean, so he decided to go to the club a couple streets away. It was just out of 'why-bother-walking' distance, so he took the impala, thinking Dean had gone to the bar just across the street from the motel.

Now that the younger Winchester was driving, which was usually relaxing in its own right, he had time to worry about his older brother, who had been disappearing every now and then during the hunt, coming back looking like hell, but he didn't want to ask, knowing he'd get the patented Dean Winchester 'I'm fine.' Sam reached the club quickly, the blinking neon sign outside said 'Hot Spot'.

Sam parked the car just a little bit away from the entrance, pocketing the keys and leaving his jacket in the back seat, knowing what clubs likes this were like. A hundred, maybe 170 people were crammed into the club, moving around to the music, stinking of booze, cigarettes and sweat. At least it was fun. Sam scoffed inwardly when he thought about Dean calling him no fun.

When the youngest Winchester walked into the club, he heard some rock/techno playing through the speakers, the bass vibrating through the floor while the people danced. He went straight to the bar, ordering two shots of whiskey and downing them like they were juice, before going onto the dance floor.

He was there for a couple of minutes before a new song came on, the music playing for a moment while the club owner talked on the mic.

"Alright, I have a surprise, for all you regulars or new-comers, here is our latest singer, though he won't be here for very long, he's leaving in the morning, so here's your last chance to hear him!" The owner said, before the familiar tune of 'Smack that' by Akon played, on the stage there was a figure in front of the microphone stand, speaking into the mic, the opening lines.

_**Shady, Konvict, Upfront  
Akon, Slim Shady  
I see the one, 'cause she be that lady, hey!**_

It was Dean, standing on the stage, singing 'honest to god' hip-hop, and pretty well. Sam moved to the side, watching as his brother swaying slightly in time with the music, as if he was actually used to this.__

_**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me**_

Dean looked at some girls standing at the base of the stage, gave a wink, a cool smile and went back to singing.

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh **_

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh **_

_**Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Konvict's got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club, the wardobe intact now **_

_**I feel it, don and crack now  
Ooh I see it, don't let back now  
I'ma call her then I put the mack down  
Money? No problem, pocket full of that now **_

_**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me **_

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh **_

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh **_

_**Oh, looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon s***  
You can bank on it**_

The eldest Winchester stood back while another singer, probably one of the band sang Eminem's section, while Dean provided backing every now and then.

_**Pedicure, manicure, kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my w***** back through my drawers **_

_**Steps upstage, didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, and she's like, "You're..."  
I'm like, "I know, let's cut to the chase  
No time to waste, back to my place" **_

_**Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
And plus I got pal if your gal is game  
In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing  
Akon!**_

Dean jumped back in the front and started singing the chorus again, completely in the rhythm.

_**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me **_

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh **_

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh **_

_**Eminem's rollin', D an' 'em rollin'  
Boo and ol' Marvelous an' them rollin'  
Women just h*****', big booty rollin'  
Soon I be all in 'em an' throwin' D **_

_**Hittin' no less than three  
Block wheel style, like whee  
Girl I can tell you want me 'cause lately **_

_**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me **_

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh **_

_**Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh**_

Dean finished, giving the audience one last smile before heading backstage. Sam's jaw had dropped in amazement. Never in the time they had been hunting lately, had he ever listened to anything remotely modern, beside that Bon Jovi song. And he actually chose one good for a club.

"He's good. Though his choice in music is…. odd." Sam heard from beside him. Castiel was standing beside him, his normal trench-coat and suit had been ditched for something more suitable for a club environment. He was wearing a dark blue, tight-fitting T, black jeans and his hair was gelled up. He must've done this before, Sam thought to himself.

"Not for this kind of place. And yeah, I wouldn't have imagined he'd come _**here**_. Is this where he's been disappearing to?" Sam asked, pushing away the strange dress for the normally formal angel for another time. Castiel nodded.

"He does it to relax. He asked me to… 'cover for him' in case you asked where he went." Castiel explained, his brows furrowing when he didn't understand the colloquialism. Sam chuckled and watched as Dean walked back on stage, with a woman and a guy who were more comfortable on the stage than he was. They were all holding microphones and started moving in time with the beat, starting to sing while the crowd cheered.

The music started with violin and the familiar name popped up. Dean really liked Akon. (A.N. D=dean OG=other guy)

_**D: Konvict  
OG: Zion baby! **_

_**OG:I love the way she moves  
That's the way she's coming  
I wanna rock her body  
I know she's waiting for me**_

_**I love the way she moves  
That's the way she's coming  
I wanna rock her body  
I know she's waiting for me **_

_**OG: like Shakira belly dancing in the grammy awards  
like Beyonce clappin her booty in the MTV show  
she so amazing  
she drives me crazy**_

The other male singer had a slight spanish accent that went well with the song, while he danced with the girl while Dean laughed, covering the microphone to keep it from going out the speakers.

_**OG: baila baila mamita que te quiero ver  
rompiendo la pista abusadura  
eres bien tentadora  
de todas la mas seductora**_

_**Both: baila baila mamita que te quiero ver  
rompiendo la pista abusadura  
eres bien tentadora  
de todas la mas seductora**_

Sam was surprised again. He had never heard Dean speak in spanish unless it was for a bad joke, but he was singing it as if it was his first language instead of bad, english.

_**D: I love the way she moves  
That's the way she coming  
I wanna rock her body  
I know she waiting for me**_

_**D: I love the way she moves  
That's the way she coming  
I wanna rock her body  
I know she waiting for me **_

_**OG: this is so tempting that I cant deny  
for us to be together side by side  
la noche esta buena para experimentar  
'cause me n you together sin parar **_

_**ohhhh  
D: excuse me Zion don't mean to interrupt you  
but she's fire her way of jiggling it in her attire  
dropping it down low while she bringin it up higher  
while we singing our**_

Dean pushed in and started dancing with the girl, while she laughed and span, while the boys sang.

_**D: I love the way she moves  
That's the way she coming  
I wanna rock her body  
I know she waiting for me**_

_**I love the way she moves  
That's the way she coming  
I wanna rock her body  
I know she waiting for me**_

_**  
D: shorty so sexy I wanna take you to my crib **_

_**OG: excuse me Akon let me help you out  
she dont speak no English **_

_**D: ella se ve de lo mas bien quiero sacarte de aqui  
por si no lo sabias esta noche your gonna end up with me  
then I can describe you you know slip and slide you  
flip you over good loving is what I can provide you  
if you dont want to then walk away 'cause its your right to  
but I wanna show you to the world never hide you  
'cause your the most beautifullest thing I ever seen  
and you got the potential of blowin me up like gasoline  
I'm trying to be patient  
trying to be a gentleman  
cant you see what you doing to me  
yea**_

Dean spoke in full sentences, fluent in the accent as well as being able to flash her a dazzling smile like he had before.

_**OG: I love the way she moves  
That's the way she coming  
I wanna rock her body (D: rock her body)  
I know she waiting for me**_

_**OG: I love the way she moves (D: I love the way she moves)  
That's the way she coming  
I wanna rock her body (D:Rock her body, akon and zion)  
I know she waiting for me **_

_**Konvict music  
Akon and Zïon  
ohh ohhh ohh**_

Dean, the woman and the other guy bowed, Dean patting the guy on the back like they were old friends and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek just for the audience. Sam was still just as surprised as earlier. Dean was acting as if he had a normal life here, like he didn't just arrive here a few days ago.

"He is concerned over things that are out of his control." Castiel said quietly, more to himself than to Sam, with a slight touch of sadness in his blue eyes. Sam was confused but then Dean looked over so he hid next to a pole that was conveniently placed near him. Dean's face lit up in a smile and he cocked his head to the side, his face flushing slightly when Castiel smiled back. Sam was even more confused. Just as Dean was going to jump off stage, the stage hand tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Dean nodded and said something then picked up the microphone, his voice ringing out, still breathless from the singing.

"I have been informed that I have to do another song. Awww, you guys love me that much?" Dean said jokingly and waited while the same stage hand came back with a stool and a guitar while a drummer sat in the back and another guitarist and bassist came on, picking up their instruments.

"I won't bore you with another Akon song, so, here's one I'm dedicating to someone special." He said, smiling happily, before sitting on the stool and started to play.

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

_**  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on **_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Sam stood behind the pillar, listening to the song and FINALLY getting the idea. Who Dean was singing to. His gaze strayed to Castiel who was leaning against the back wall, his head nodded slightly in tempo with the song, smiling about the last two lines of the chorus.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue **_

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on **_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak **_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak **_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?**_

Sam's eyes rolled when he heard girl. Cas didn't seem to mind, but it was funny anyways. Dean took the guitar strap off and jumped off the stage, jogging towards Castiel, his smile brighter than ever.

"You were late, Mr. Oh-so-punctual." Dean said, mock pouting. Castiel smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"There were some... things I needed to deal with." Cas said, his eyes never straying from Dean's face but his hand moved, only a twitch and Sam felt odd. Castiel looked directly at him and so did Dean. Sam paled, thinking he'd been caught.

"What's up?" Dean asked, his face furrowing in confusion, even though he was looking directly at Sam.

'Thank you awesome angel mojo.' Sam thought, while Cas and Dean walked out of the club, in the opposite direction of where the Impala was parked. Sam felt the oddness disappear when they left and jumped back in the Impala, driving at a 'holy crap, we're going to die' pace, making it back. Cas was probably making them mosey. Sam got out and ran into the motel, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair to get rid of the 'club' look and the smell of alcohol on his breath. As soon as he finished, he opened the laptop and went to some random site, making it look like he had been there the entire time.

Just as he sat down, the door opened, showing Dean, with a huge smile on his face and was humming something.

"Hey Dean. Good walk?" Sam asked, trying to pretend that he was focused on the computer. Dean stopped whistling and walked over, then mussed Sam's hair.

"Yeah. Best one ever." He said, then started humming again.

Sam decided to leave this one alone. He would make sure they were in a motel next to a good club with an availability in the music department. Sam was about to ask another question when he started to figure out what the humming was.

"Smack that all on the floor, smack that, give me some more," Dean was singing under his breath, then he turned, a mischevious look on his face.

"I'm going for another walk. Be right back." He said, walking out of the motel room at a near run.

There was no way Sam was touching that one with a 30 foot pole.

The end.

Author: omg, that took ages to write. Stupid caffeine hype. Now, is there something the readers know that I don't? I had no idea this was a chapter fic. But hey, if you want it in chapters, review and i'll set that up.

Dean: Hey, can you write the next part in my POV. I really really wanna know what happens next.*winkwink*

Cas: Hey, stop that.

Sam: I'm scarred for life now.

Kagomegirl326: That's all. Hope you read and review. Peace out!


	2. Breathing, Broken and A little faster

Zion, Akon and Hinder; Oh my

Chapter two- A little faster, Breathing and Broken

"Dean, you can't stay sulky all day." Sam said, knocking on the bathroom door. Castiel had visited for a moment, telling Sam about what was happening with the seals, without even looking at Dean directly.

The angel and Dean had a fight a few days before about telling Sam about them as a couple, Dean being against it and Castiel seeing no problem, so there had been an argument which ended with a few choice phrases and Dean hid in the bathroom while Castiel went off.

So as soon as Castiel arrived, Dean sat still, looking at Castiel, waiting for him to say something to him about their fight, but Castiel stayed all business and as soon as he left, Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom, his new ritual for dealing with being mad at –as if Dean would ever call Cas this- his angel.

Silence came from the bathroom and Sam sighed, leaning against the wall, knowing that Dean wasn't just sitting there. He knew how much the argument had hurt Dean and he heard the hunter in there the first time. And the second, and the third. Dean was in there, with tears running down his face, sobbing quietly while thinking about how much he wished Castiel was with him.

"He knows you didn't mean it, you know he didn't mean it, just make up please. You're both miserable without each other." Sam tried to reason with his older brother but the silence remained constant. He ran a hand over his face and sat down on his bed, resting his head in his hands.

"I didn't think before I spoke. Just like me huh?" He heard Dean's quiet voice and looked to see Dean leaning against the doorway, having opened it just enough to stand there, thin tear tracks running down his face.

"You were angry. Hell, don't be angry with him, be angry with me, Cas was just covering for me." Sam explained. Dean sat down at the table, wiping his face and letting out a weary sigh.

"Why was he covering for you?" Dean asked, looking at his little brother. Sam bit his lip.

"Well, remember that town we were last at and you went off for a walk?" Sam said. Dean nodded.

"I went to a club and it was the one you were at. I saw you sing and Castiel showed up and then when you did that last song I kinda figured it out myself. He just didn't want you freaking out. He knew you wanted to keep it a secret a little longer and he respected that." Sam explained. Dean just listened quietly, staring at the table like it would give him some kind of advice.

"The reason he was trying to get you to tell me was because he wanted to show you that I was okay with it." Sam finished, standing and pacing in the room. Dean rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"You're really okay with it?" Dean asked, looking at his little brother. Sam nodded and sat across from Dean at the table.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Dean asked with his voice just above a whisper. Sam gave Dean an encouraging smile and a nod.

"He's not going to come back right now. Might as well go do something. Wanna go to the club down the street?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and grabbed his coat while Sam did the same and they walked out the door, locking it behind them.

Deciding not to take the car, it takes them about 5 or 10 minutes to get to the club which was pretty crowded. Sam and Dean showed their ID's and walked in, surprisingly finding a table quickly. A pretty and young waitress came over with a notepad and tray.

"What can I get you two?" She asked. She wasn't overly flirty which was pretty good considering how Dean felt.

"I'll have a beer." Sam said and looked at Dean.

"Make it two." Dean said, muffled slightly because he had dropped his head on the table and just raised to fingers. The waitress looked concerned so Sam explained.

"Relationship issues." Sam said quietly so Dean wouldn't hear him. The waitress looked sympathetically at Dean and nodded, going to get their drinks.

"He hates me." Dean said, hitting his head on the tabletop.

"No he doesn't. What happened during your fight?" Sam asked. Dean stopped hitting his head on the table which was a small blessing for the brain cells he might've destroyed.

"I told him that I was ashamed of us." Dean said quietly.

"What!" Sam said.

"I didn't mean it like that I swear." Dean said, lifting his head. "I just meant I didn't want you to know yet but I said it all wrong." Dean started hitting his head on the table again. Sam gave Dean a look.

"What exactly did you say?" Sam asked.

"'If I wanted Sam to know I wouldn't tell him it was a chick I was sleeping with.'" Dean said ashamedly. Sam rubbed his face with his hand and looked at his brother. The pretty waitress, as her nametag said Tara, came back with their beers and gave Dean another sympathetic look before she was flagged by another table.

"Well no wonder he was mad." Sam said. Then Dean gave a particularly hard whack on the table before opening his beer and drank half of the bottle in one go. Sam took a sip and sighed.

"I told him I didn't mean it but he just left and hasn't talked to me since." Dean whacked his head on the table again.

"I know he'll come back. You just have to give him some time to cool off." Sam reassured. Dean finished of his beer and flagged down the waitress.

"Can I get another one?" Dean asked. Tara nodded and went to grab it, returning a moment later.

"I hope you feel better. There's a guy that's been performing tonight that seems heartbroken too. Nearly brought me to tears. He's on about now." She said before he walked off. Then the lights dimmed and an announcer's voice went through the club.

"Alright, here we have our guest performer for tonight. Give a round of applause for Cameron." Then none other than Castiel walked onto the stage in jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked almost ethereal on the stage. His eyes glowed and his cheeks were flushed as if he as nervous or embarrassed.

"Hi. This is Breathing by Yellowcard." Cas said as the rest of the stage lit up, showing the guitarists, the drummer and the bassist. The beginning riff played and Cas tapped his foot before he sang.

_Eyes are feeling heavy  
But they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin  
but the air is never cold  
_

Dean listened to Castiel, knowing what the waitress was talking about. He sounded just...there wasn't really a word to describe it. The song did a fantastic job though.

_Even though you're next to me  
I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything  
for you to call your own_

_I can hear you breathing  
and it's keeping me awake  
can you feel it beating  
my heart sinking like a wave_

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss  
I couldn't bear to hurt you  
But it's all so different now  
The things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt_

Dean was hating himself even more. Castiel sang so well but every word was like a knife to his chest.

"You so sure he's going to forgive me?" Dean asked. Sam remained silent and sipped at his beer.

_I can hear you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating  
my heart sinking like a wave_

_I can feel you breathing  
it's keeping me awake  
couldn't stop my heart  
it's always beating  
sinking like a wave_

Castiel stepped back for a moment and let the guitarists have the stage. He stared at his mic and took a deep breath before he continued.

_How am I supposed to feel  
About the things I've done  
I don't know if I should stay  
or turn around or run  
I know that I hurt you  
things will never be the same  
the only love I ever knew  
And I threw it all away_

And I can hear you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
can you feel it beating  
my hearts sinking like a wave

_I can hear you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
couldn't stop my heart  
it's always beating  
sinking like a wave_

Castiel stopped and everyone cheered, although Dean bristled when he heard one or two wolf whistles.

"Thanks." Castiel said modestly with the blush reappearing on his face. Then the man walked off stage. Dean felt the strongest urge to go after him, but Sam stopped him.

"He's thinking of you." Sam said, smiling. "It's a good sign."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The thing he did after your fight was to do what you always do. He went and sang to work out his stress. It means he's still thinking of you. Again, it's good thing." Sam said. Dean hoped that Sam was right.

Castiel walked back onstage and everyone cheered once more. This time though, a woman came on stage with him. Dean saw the clothes and the makeup and realised that she was probably one of the house performers and they were doing a duet.

"This is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee-Hodges." Cas said before the musicians started playing. (A.N. C-Castiel, HP-House performer)

_C- I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

C and HP-cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Dean saw them, sing, almost to each other but Castiel they weren't. The girl knew it was just a performance but Castiel, he was singing for someone else.

__

C- You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore

HP- The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

C and HP- cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Castiel and the woman stepped aside while the band played the intro riff again and a small solo. Then they sang so the entire club rang, even without the speakers.__

C and HP- cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

C and HP- cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
C- away

C- You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore

They stopped singing and bowed while the crowd cheered and whistled. Dean sat at the booth with Sam and hit his head on the table repeatedly until Sam forced his head down and not to move again.

"Stop that. You'll give yourself brain damage."

"I'm only trying to remove the stupid parts." He said, muffled from the tabletop.

"That's pretty much the whole thing." Sam commented and he could feel the glare coming off his brother even though he couldn't see it.

"Seriously, how could I do that to him? I'm-"

_Whack_

"So-"

_Whack_

"Stu-pid."

_Whack whack._

From his spot on the table, Dean could hear the waitress come back, collect the bottles and set down two more, paused then walked off again. He could also hear someone pick up the microphone and Castiel's voice came out, still with that nervous tone.

"This is A little faster by There for tomorrow." He said then the band played the beginning riff.

_You keep calling it a crash and burn  
Just wait your turn  
You might have time to speak  
There barely was a lesson learned  
Cause it will return no favors back to me_

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
It was never good enough for me

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you'd promise me the world  
Tell me what you're after  
Go on and take it way too far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster

Am I the only eyes that see so subtly  
This cut and dry routine  
Even when you're by my side  
I still need time to feel the company

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
It was never good enough for me

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you'd promise me the world  
Tell me what you're after  
Go on and take it way too far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster

Hold your breath now  
The bad bloods wearing thin  
From the pain that settles in  
When we learn too much too soon  
Hold your breath now  
the bad bloods wearing thin  
from the pain that settles in  
When we learn too much too soon  
Too soon

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you'd promise me the world  
Tell me what you're after  
Go on and take it way too far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after

It was never good enough for me  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster

Dean didn't raise his head during the entire song but he when Castiel got off the stage. Dean then took one last long draught from his beer, got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Out. I need some air." Dean said and he walked out the door. When he got out, the bouncer was standing there but no one was waiting to get in. The bouncer inclined his head and Dean said 'Hey man,' before he walked to the side of the building. The entire street was empty and Dean was happy with that. He leant against the wall and rested his head, which was throbbing from his earlier abuse of it, back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Why am I so stupid?" he asked himself, not expecting someone to respond.

"Maybe it's a mental affliction."

Dean turned his head and looked to see Castiel standing beside him, still wearing his T-shirt and jeans.

"Cas? I'm so-" Dean started but Castiel silenced him with a quick kiss.

"I know. I have very good hearing and by the way, your head should really not be used in that manner." Castiel said, smiling lightly. Dean smiled as well and held out his hand.

_Am I forgiven?_

Then Castiel took it.

_Always._

The end

Author's comments

Guitargirl214- omg! This took ages to write. My internet was all wonky for a bit so I had to write out the lyrics by hand. Now my brain feels like mush.

Dean- Why, I thought you liked these songs?

Guitargirl214-Yeah, but my family doesn't like me playing them over and over again. Sis hits me over the head when I do that.

Castiel- But don't you have headphones?

Guitargirl214- I use the headphones. That was the problem. I couldn't hear them at all. Anyway, do you two wanna say it or should I?

Dean- We'll do it. Might as well.

Dean and Castiel- Thanks for reading, hope you R&R.


End file.
